Skyscraper
by Prime Anya
Summary: An SYOC for Real Steel. Dimi's, miniature Bots, are the newest big hit. There is even a big contest starting with them. Will Tiades be able to compete? Well, he is going to need a Dimi first.


**Flamers are not necessary. I hope that everyone who has sent me hate mail figures this out. Then again, I blocked them, so they won't be reading this. Unless they are stalking me and reading anonymous... CREEPS! Anyway~ I do not take insults lightly. They are completely rude and do nothing to further the quality that you say I lack.**

**Anyway, I don't know if I am going to finish my Pokemon stories. I lost all inspiration behind them. I hope sometime I will get it back and restart the stories. I do not wish to lose the characters, such beautiful ones too, that were submitted to me.**

**This story however is being placed under the category, "HOPE TO FINISH!", along with Sun-Eater. I can only continue these stories with your hope, though. I need OCs, specific ones too. Sun-Eater, I need Anglia and Kenia OCs. So please... I rarely beg, but... Okay, I beg a lot, but I really, really, REALLY need these OCs to continue. Both for Sun-Eater and this story. Information on Sun-Eater is in the story. Be sure to read the first chapter for background information. *Smile specially for you!***

**This story is a Real Steal story that I though of back at the beginning of senior year last year.**

* * *

From some of the most brilliant minds behind the Bots you see on the television, we bring you... Diminutives. Dimi's, as they are so called, are some of the newest in technology brings the excitement of Bots to your living room. You can choose either a base-Dimi, miniature versions based on your favourite pro-bot, or you can create your own Dimi with our kit. Call today!

Such excitement filled Tiades as he watched the television commercial. He became light headed as he jumped up as fast as he could and ran towards the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom!" he shouted as he entered the room.

The kitchen was rather small, so Tiades almost ran into his mom when he rushed through the archway. His mom and older sister, Flannery, were baking cookies for the school bake sale. Tiades almost got distracted by the smell of double chocolate chip bars, that he would have forgotten about the Dimi's if his mom didn't speak up.

"What is it Miltiades?" his mom asked.

His mom was a relatively patient person, though couldn't stand being pulled away from something for no reason. If Tiades didn't reply, she would have just ignored him and continued to do so until she finished baking the 200 cookies. Based on the ones she had done, possibly 30, that was a while into the future.

Tiades shook his head to get his mind back on track.

"I need money!" he cheered.

Flannery glared at her younger brother. She was only a year-and-a-half older than him, yet she treated him like she was his mom. She was defiantly more critical of him than their mom. She would boss him around and demand respect. Her glare told him that this better be good or she was going to scold him.

"It is for a Dimi-kit," stated Tiades.

His mom, uncharacteristically, shook her head. She was saying 'no'. She never said 'no'.

"I am sorry, Miltiades," his mom apologized. "We just don't have the money right now. Maybe for Christmas I can scrounge for something, or possibly Santa will bring you one."

They were desperate for money. Ever since their mom left their dad, they had been living penny to penny. It was a sore topic for the family, so they tended to hide it. Helping out with the bake sale was just another way of their mom hiding the fact. It helped that the school reimbursed they volunteers.

"Why do you want a stupid, puny robot, anyway?" asked Flannery. "Want to have a friend who is finally smaller than you?"

Their mom frowned at Flannery, who took the hint and went back to working. Tiades was embarrassed by his height and got made fun of for it all the time. He was a 13 year old boy who stood 5 foot even. That wasn't something one sees everyday.

His mom walked over to her son and hugged him. A sincere gesture, though it did result in getting flour all over Tiades' back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I understand."

Tiades pulled away and walked out of the room slowly. It wasn't just the fact she couldn't afford the toy her son wanted, and Tiades knew that. She was sorry for all the events that lead to it. Tiades didn't blame her for this. He loved his mom and the fact she was willing to try to get it for him for Christmas, he appreciated that. Though Christmas was nine months away, and there was probably no way he was going to get it than either.

He walked to his room and plopped down in front of his desk top. He flipped on the television and stared blankly at the monitor while listening to random crap on the TV.

Want to be part of the new craze? Enter for a chance to win one of the new Dimi-kits and this could be your chance to have a miniature Bot of your very own!

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So the form is on my profile, but the rules are below. READ THEM!**

**Questions before rules however. One, what do you think so far? Do you like the concept? Also, the fact that this is an SYOC?! *eyebrow dance***

**Miltiades is a real name.**

**RULES**

**-1- No made up names. Explain the meaning if seeming outrageous. Miltiades is Ancient Greek for red earth.**

**-2- Here are the spots:**

**-Girl 1: Eirain Wyn (12)**

**-Girl 2: Open**

**-Girl 3: Open**

**-Boy 1: Miltiades 'Tiades' Edom (13)**

**-Boy 2: Open**

**-Boy 3: Open**

**-Boy 4: Open**

**-3- Physical appearance must be rational. No strange traits. Give me tons of detail.**

**-4- Same with personality. No strange traits. If you think she or he may be a Sue/Stu, they probably are. Give me tons of detail.**

**-5- Ages are to be from 11 to 13. (Ages beside the names in the spot list.) They will all be going to the same middle school.**

**-6- Dimi's range from 5 to 10 inches and come in all colours. Give some distinct characteristics to set your robot apart from the others. Eirain already has one named Viorel. He has a slimmer body with inner black gears and a blue outter shell. Viorel tends to stick closer towards speed then brute strength. Dimi's are controlled with a glove controller that shares the same basic colour are the Dimi; thus Eirain's glove is a navy blue.**

**-7- If you read the rules, you are too good. Where it will ask if you read the rules in the form, put some sort of smiley face. It can be any type, I will know.**


End file.
